I Need To Know
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: AU. Bilbo Baggins hoped no one would know of his predicament, especially Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. Bilbo/Thorin; mpreg. You have been warned. R&R, x (title may change)
1. Fear

**I Need To Know**

Summary: AU. Bilbo Baggins hoped no one would know of his predicament, especially Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. Bilbo/Thorin; mpreg.

**-x-**

The Shire looked exactly the same now as when he had left, running as fast as his large feet would carry him, off on an adventure with a company of silly dwarves. But Bilbo Baggins was glad to be home. Not to say he did not enjoy a lot of the time with the dwarves, with their king, with Thorin Oakenshield, as they had reclaimed the kingdom of Erebor in the Battle of the Five Armies. They had come out victorious, cheering for their king as goblins and orcs alike were slain in the battle. Bilbo had watched more than once as Thorin had gotten too close to an orc, its blade almost finishing him on numerous occasions. But Thorin was fast and strong and managed to hold them off with nothing but a few scratches that would scar at the worst. When the enemy lay dead, Thorin found Bilbo, standing on shaking legs, in the middle of orc and goblin corpses, holding Sting in his tight grip. He lifted his eyes to meet Thorin's, both hobbit and dwarf covered in blood and wounds. The adrenaline fuelled them and made Bilbo drop Sting before he threw himself into Thorin's arms, gripping at the fur on his coat as if his life depended on it. They held each other tightly, both trembling in the other's arms. Bilbo felt tears in his eyes as they sunk to the blood stained dirt together but they were tears of joy that they had lived to let the other know of their feelings. Thorin lifted one hand, running his large fingers down Bilbo's wet cheek, wiping away his tears. That night, as Erebor was reclaimed by the rightful dwarf king, Thorin and his company mourned their dead, sang for them, Bilbo by Thorin's side always. They eventually left the battlefield and entered the king's tent. They bathed each other's wounds, dressed them and cleaned the other up, removing traces of goblin blood from the other's face. Thorin's eyes locked with Bilbo's, both dwarf and hobbit's heart began racing within their chest. Thorin's eyes moved to Bilbo's lips before he leaned down to capture those lips in his own. Bilbo's eyes closes immediately, welcoming the affection, mirroring it, kissing the king back as if he was going to slip away from him at any moment. Lowering Bilbo to the fur that lined the floor of the tent, they stripped each other of their bloodied clothes and Thorin made hard, passionate love to the hobbit there and then, in the aftermath of battle. It could not have been more perfect.

But that night was now the reason Bilbo had to return to the Shire.

He had lived three solid months by his lover's side before he noticed anything. The sickness that plagued him most mornings; his slightly unusual cravings for strange things; the slight swell of his stomach. He had never informed his beloved that male hobbits could carry children because he had never thought he would have to. But now he was certain he was indeed carrying Thorin's child, the heir to Erebor, he did not want to burden Thorin with the news. Thorin had given no indication that he liked children or wanted any children of his own and it pained Bilbo to think that his lover may have a negative reaction to the news. That was when he decided what he wanted to do..

"You wish to leave me? To leave Erebor?" Thorin asked. They were lying together on their bed, snuggled as close as they could to each other. Bilbo opened his eyes when he heard the disappointment that laced his beloved's voice.

"Not forever, silly dwarf," Bilbo reassured him. "I wish to return to the Shire only to see the place I grew up in once more before I officially become your consort. I want to bring all my personal belongings back with me since I am staying with you for good." Bilbo leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Thorin's bearded chin, making the king turn his head and open his eyes, watching the hobbit for a moment. "You understand, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I will come with you ..." he began but Bilbo cut him off.

"You have only just reclaimed your throne. You need to stay here and be the wonderful king you are," he said. Thorin sighed deeply. "This is just something I have to do, Thorin." They stared each other out for a moment before the dwarf king pulled his hobbit close, running a hand over his lover's hip and over his lover's slightly swollen stomach. Bilbo felt his inside's tense, not wanting Thorin to know about the child. But Thorin did not notice.

"I cannot convince you otherwise?" Thorin asked, smiling gently. Bilbo could do nothing but smile back at his king and press a kiss to his lips.

"I will be back before you know it. Gandalf will be heading that way. I shall ride with him and I shall write to you as often as I can while I am gone. But I shan't be gone long," the hobbit said, pressing his forehead to Thorin's.

That was four months ago.

Now Bilbo stood in his house in the Shire, his back aching as he carried around Thorin's heir inside of him. He felt so guilty for not telling Thorin about the babe, but part of him was glad he didn't as he was not sure he could bear the look of disappointment on his lover's face that he had managed to become with child. Sighing deeply, Bilbo pulled his dressing gown on, trying to disguise his growing midsection. Since coming back to Bag End, he had kept to himself. To the residents of the Shire, he was an unattached hobbit. If someone found out he had managed to get with child, it would be frowned upon. Moving to the front door, he cracked it open and when he saw no one about, he scurried down the steps to his mail box, grabbing the letters from within before running back into the house as quick as his pregnant belly and sore back would allow. Closing and bolting the door behind him, he went to his armchair to sit down. Once comfortable, he flicked through his letters, nothing interesting until he came across one letter with a familiar immaculate script on the envelope. Thorin. Bilbo took a deep breath before he opened it, almost smelling the dwarf's scent on the paper. He took a deep breath again before he began to read.

_My dear little burglar,_

_Four long months have now passed and you have still not returned to me. Most upsettingly, you did not reply to my previous letter, making me wonder if you have changed your mind about returning to my arms at all. Every day I hope to hear of your arrival back in Erebor, hoping you had made the journey back to surprise me but, alas, that is not the case. _

_I miss you dearly, my burglar. Every day you are gone is like a stab of Orcrist to my fragile heart, knowing you are not here. I pray that you are well, Bilbo, and that you reply to my letters as soon as you can. I want to know you are safe and when you are to return. I love you deeply, Bilbo Baggins, more than my heart will allow. I hope you still feel the same._

_Forever yours,_

_Thorin Oakenshield._

Bilbo stared at the letter, reading it over once more. How could Thorin question his feelings? Of course he loved him; he loved him so much he ached for him every second he was not with him. The truth was that Bilbo was frightened. Frightened that Thorin would not want the child; frightened that he would leave him, knowing that Bilbo had not told him the truth. Bilbo wanted to tell him everything; he simply did not know how. Leaning forward, he grabbed the iron poker for the fire and prodding it at the logs in the hearth, making the flames spread over the wood. Yawning, he sat back in his chair once more.

"Hiding away here will not change what has happened," a voice said from behind him. Bilbo started, turning quickly, the iron poker in his hand as a weapon, only to see Gandalf sitting behind him, smoking away at his pipe. Bilbo put the poker down before drawing his dressing gown around him, knowing it really wasn't making any difference. "Fool of a hobbit you are, Bilbo Baggins, to separate a king from his heir."

"What are you doing here, Gandalf?" Bilbo asked, trying to slow his fast beating heart. He sat down in front of the fire once more, not looking at the grey wizard.

"You know why I am here, Master Baggins. Thorin Oakenshield awaits your return to Erebor and here you are, only a few short weeks away from birthing his heir and you have not uttered a single work about it to him," Gandalf said, his voice relatively calm. Bilbo felt like a naughty child, getting scolded by a parent.

"Gandalf ..."

"Do not 'Gandalf' me, Bilbo. You owe Thorin an explanation as to why you have not returned his letters and to why you have not returned yourself to him," the wizard said. "You are his world, Bilbo. You are the very air he breaths, young hobbit, and I will not see you lie to him anymore. After everything that has happened, everything you have been through together, do you not expect him to support you?" Bilbo sighed deeply once more. It seemed like only yesterday he and Gandalf had sat in exactly the same place as they were that moment and the grey wizard had scolded him for sitting too quietly in life.

"What do I tell him, Gandalf?" Bilbo asked, his voice cracking. Gandalf looked down at the little hobbit.

"The truth, Bilbo. The truth."

**-x-**

Gandalf's visit had unnerved the hobbit, making him want to tell Thorin everything. But there was always one small part, at the back of his mind, shouting at him, telling him that Thorin would reject him if he told him the truth. He was in no fit state to journey to Erebor now; he would have to wait until he birthed the child. He had not even attempted to put quill to parchment to write back to Thorin, despite Gandalf's scolding. It had been two weeks since the wizard had visited his home and in the last two weeks, his son (he knew it had to be a boy) had become a restless little creature within him. It was definitely Thorin's heir, wriggling around in there. Bilbo became tired, more than he had in the past, and sore, which made him retire to bed for the evening, but sleep did not come. The guilt plagued him mercilessly, making him wish he had told the king. Bilbo sat up, giving up on sleep completely, and got out of bed, pulling on his dressing gown, picking up his candle from the table beside his bed before moving through the dark hobbit hole. The little heir kicked at his stomach, making Bilbo very uncomfortable.

"Oh stop it, little one, for goodness sake," Bilbo said to his rounded belly. He ran his hand over the solid bump, feeling the little one kick at his hand. "Please stop." He moved to the fireplace, putting water into the kettle, ready to make some tea.

"Good evening, little burglar," a voice said from behind him. Bilbo did not jump in fright; he merely dropped the bucket of water all over the floor in shock. Bilbo knew that voice. He knew that voice when it was angry; when it was sad; when it whispered to him in the throes of passion. He turned from the fireplace to see Thorin Oakenshield sitting at the end of his dining room table. Bilbo locked wide eyes with the dwarf king's. Thorin did not smile, yet he did not have a look of anger on his face. Bilbo dropped his gaze. "So it is true?"

"Gandalf told you, didn't he? Bilbo said, sighing deeply. Thorin was silent, which Bilbo took to mean 'yes, the wizard told me everything.' Thorin stood from his seat and walked round the dining table. His eyes flicked down to the large bump Bilbo had, his eyes lingering there for a few moments before his eyes met Bilbo's again. "Thorin, please say something." Thorin just stared at Bilbo for a bit longer before he spoke.

"You lied to me, Bilbo. Why did you not tell me the truth?" Thorin asked, his voice cracking. There was an underlying hint of anger in his tone, but his voice held sadness, disappointment almost. Bilbo felt his eyes fill with tears at the hurt in his lover's eyes.

"I ... I was frightened, Thorin. Of everything. Of carrying, of birthing, of you, of ..."

"Me?" Thorin asked, absolutely aghast. "Why were you frightened of me?" There it was again. That crack in his voice, like he was almost close to tears himself. "Bilbo?" Bilbo felt awful, absolutely awful that he had run away from his problem instead of facing it head on. He sighed and turned from Thorin, moving to sit down on a chair nearby.

"I was frightened that you would not want it. I was frightened thinking your reaction would be negative because I never told you this was a possibility," Bilbo said. "I did not want looking after me to get in the way of your duties to Erebor, to your people and I did not know how Fili would take the news, being next in line for the throne." Thorin frowned. Bilbo looked back down at his feet, well, his belly as he hadn't been able to see his feet for a couple of months, no matter how big they were. Thorin took a few moments to take in what Bilbo had just said before he stepped forward to his lover and knelt down in front of him.

"Bilbo, you could not be more wrong, in everything you have just said. You need only have told me and I would have been your servant, my burglar. I would be there at your every beck and call, rebuilding of Erebor or not. You are carrying my heir, Bilbo Baggins, and I would do anything to make you comfortable," he said, his hand resting on Bilbo's thigh. "I love you too much to see you uncomfortable." He lifted his hand to touch Bilbo's growing belly but stopped short, looking up at Bilbo for permission. Bilbo nodded and took hold of Thorin's hand and pressed it to his belly, letting Thorin feel the wriggling babe beneath his hand. The look of pure joy that passed over Thorin's face would forever be an image etched into Bilbo's mind. It was a truly beautiful sight. His lips curved into a truly beautiful smile, one that seemed to only happen in Bilbo's presence, which he was thankful for. Thorin looked back up at his burglar. "You will come back to Erebor, won't you? I should like you to be home with me when the birthing takes place." Bilbo smiled back at his king.

"Anything for you, my king."


	2. Arrival

**I Need To Know**

**Summary**: AU. Bilbo Baggins hoped no one would know of his predicament, especially Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. Bilbo/Thorin; mpreg.

**-x-**

**#2.**

The days had become so much better since Thorin Oakenshield had been reunited with the one he missed terribly. For Thorin to see Bilbo swollen with his child, it made him giddy, something he had never been before. To him, Bilbo was glowing, as much as any woman would be when ready to birth a child. He would sit and watch Bilbo do simple things like sit by the fire and read, make a cup of tea, sit and hum a tune to his swollen belly. All of it made Thorin's heart swell out of love for Bilbo and how much he was going to love this babe when it appeared. There were times when Thorin could sit at Bilbo's feet, his ear up against Bilbo's belly and he would tell stories; stories of Erebor, of their silly dwarf friends and what mischief they were getting up to. Bilbo noticed when Thorin did this, the little heir got even more restless, more than usual. It made Thorin happy therefore it made Bilbo happy.

Even though Thorin would have loved to be home with his nephews and their friends for the birth, they had come to a mutual decision that the Shire would ultimately be the best place for Bilbo to rest and birth their child. Thorin did not want to run the risk of the love of his life birthing high on a mountain top or in the middle of the grasslands that were between the Shire and Erebor. No, the Shire would be the safest and most comfortable for his beloved. One thing he was not used to, though, was being so domestic. He had taken to doing most things for Bilbo – which Bilbo enjoyed – like make him tea, rub his back for him when he was bent over in the bathroom throwing up his last meal, rub his back just when he was feeling sore, dry his tears when he was feeling emotional and, last but not least, let Bilbo ride him hard when his hormones made him extra randy and wanting Thorin, which the dwarf king could not complain about. He found he liked that side of Bilbo, no matter how tired it left him afterwards. He loved the feel of the hobbit back in his arms after four long months apart so to see him come apart in bed as they reached climax together. Tonight was one of those nights. Bilbo lay in Thorin's arms, breath coming in short pants across the dwarf king's skin. Thorin's large fingers drew lazy patterns on Bilbo's shoulder and upper arm as Bilbo's smaller fingers played with Thorin's chest hair.

"Thorin?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll be a good parent, right?" Bilbo asked with uncertainty in his voice. Thorin opened his eyes and turned to look at his lover. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Bilbo's forehead. He knew that Bilbo had not been 100 percent ready for this but he knew Bilbo would love their child unconditionally, just as Thorin himself would.

"How could you think otherwise?" Thorin asked him, running a hand through his light curls, messing up his bed hair more than it already was. "You will be wonderful, my burglar. I guarantee. And I will be right here with you. I have a little experience as I used to deal with Fili and Kili a great deal when they were younglings. We will do it together, Bilbo." The dwarf king ran a large hand over Bilbo's belly, feeling their child kick gently within the hobbit. Bilbo moved in Thorin's arm, stretching up for a kiss. Thorin kissed him back lazily, holding the hobbit close to him. Fingers threaded through hair and bodies slid against each other's as the kiss deepened, Thorin pulling groan after groan from the hobbit's throat. A sudden hard kick from their child had Bilbo wincing against Thorin's lips, making the dwarf king pull back. "Are you alright?"

"I think our child wants out," Bilbo said before he snuggled down into Thorin's embrace, the king's hand rubbing his belly gently. Bilbo slid his hand down over Thorin's and linked their fingers over their wriggling babe.

"I love you," Thorin whispered against Bilbo's hair. Bilbo smiled.

"I know."

**-x-**

The weeks went on and Bilbo became even heavier and grumpier as it neared time to birth. Thorin was only able to take so much of Bilbo's anger, which usually turned on him and how the state he was in was Thorin's fault. Fair enough, he played a big part but it took two to make a baby, as Thorin liked to point out every now and then. Then the anger would turn to tears and he would cry at nothing in particular. It was stressful. Thorin had gone out one day, around the Shire, in search of a midwife for when the birth finally came. He found one, not that he could remember her name, and told her about Bilbo. She had been shocked that the Shire's bachelor had managed to get himself pregnant and by a dwarf, no less. Thorin told her where he was from and asked if they could count on her to be there for Bilbo. She assured Thorin she would be along that evening to check on him. She was true to her word and she checked over Bilbo, making sure he was comfortable. She estimated another two weeks before he was due to birth. Thorin took Bilbo's hand and kissed his fingers, smiling at his lover. The midwife excused herself and left for the evening, but not before bringing Bilbo some tea. He thanked her and she smiled, letting Thorin know where she would be if Bilbo were to go into labour early.

Bilbo seemed happier after her visit. The days that followed, Bilbo smiled a lot; read stories to his bump while Thorin listened, watching the happiness settle on the hobbit's features. Bilbo never failed to make him smile.

Precisely a week before the midwife had said that Bilbo was due to birth the babe, a knock came upon the round door of the hobbit hole that both hobbit and dwarf lived. Thorin frowned from where he was sitting at the dining room table, writing a letter.

"I'll go, Thorin. Need to stretch my legs anyway," Bilbo said, heaving himself out of his seat and rubbing his belly. He ran his fingers through Thorin's hair on the way past him before he moved through the many rooms before he came to the front door. Grasping the handle, he pulled the door open, not expecting who was on the side to be there.

"Fili and Kili at your service," the brothers said in unison, smiling at Bilbo before bowing their heads. Bilbo could not help but grin, but when the brother's spied Bilbo's rather large midsection, their eyes widened.

"Has uncle been feeding you too much?" Fili asked.

"Or did he annoy you so much you ate him?" Kili added. Bilbo laughed and shook his head.

"Your uncle and I are having a child," Bilbo said. Both Fili and Kili looked at each other before they hauled Bilbo into their arms and hugged him, mindful of the large belly. Bilbo welcomed the hug, holding his boys close. He had come to love them as if he were their uncle too. He remembered their first feast together in Erebor after the war and Fili and Kili had toasted to 'Auntie Bilbo.' He had never been more embarrassed. But then Thorin had asked him to be his consort, to marry him, and Bilbo realised that was exactly what he was to those dwarf brothers. He loved them dearly and they felt the same.

"This calls for a celebration," Fili said, pulling back from the hug. Turning to look behind him, he called out. "Come on, boys." Bilbo frowned, wondering who on Earth Fili was talking to until the entire company of dwarfs – his friends - appeared in his doorway. His eyes widened, spying every one of them who had taken the journey from the Shire to Erebor. He couldn't believe it.

"Bilbo?" Thorin suddenly said from the next room. He stepped into the hallway, spying Fili and Kili. He seemed confused. "Fili, Kili, what is this?" He looked past them to the other dwarves outside.

"Well we got your letter that you left for us saying you had left for the Shire and then a letter arrived from you saying you were staying until Bilbo was ready to return to Erebor," Fili said.

"We didn't know what that meant so we wanted to find out and see how Auntie Bilbo was doing, and so did the rest of the company, so we set out at once," Kili said.

"And here we are ..." Balin said from behind the boys.

"We knew not you were to be a father, uncle," Kili said, smiling, looking down at Bilbo's growing belly. Thorin smiled gently, moving to Bilbo to wrap his arms around the hobbit.

"I am," Thorin said, kissing the hobbit's forehead.

"Are you going to come in, boys?" Bilbo said. "All of you." The dwarves all smiled among themselves, before all making their way into the hobbit's home once more. He greeted them each one at a time. Bifur greeted him in ancient Khazdul with an arm gesture to go with it; Bofur greeted the hobbit with a handshake which quickly turned into a hug as Bofur had been one of his closest friends in the company; Bombur patted him on the shoulder before asking if he could have something to eat. Bilbo could only laugh. Ori and Nori both greeted him with a hug too, Dori with a slap on the back; Oin and Gloin commented on the babe in his belly.

"You've certainly tamed a lion now, little hobbit. Thorin won't know what has hit him once the babe is in the world," Gloin said. "I certainly did not with my Gimli. Now I treasure him more than any gold in Erebor."

"Aye that he does," Oin said, listening through his new ear trumpet, patting his brother on the shoulder. Balin and Dwalin were the last ones in the door.

"You have been sorely missed within our company back home in Erebor, Master Baggins. We had hoped you would return sooner rather than later," Balin commented, patting Bilbo on the shoulder. Bilbo looked at Thorin, who was talking to his nephews in the corner.

"I was scared of his reaction, Balin. I had it in my stupid head that he would not want the babe. I never told him male hobbits could get pregnant, so I fled," Bilbo told him. Dwalin spoke up.

"He has never loved anyone so purely, young burglar. He would have supported ye," the larger dwarf aid, fluffing Bilbo's hair before moving further into the house.

"My brother speaks the truth, laddie. Thorin would have been overjoyed," Balin said. Bilbo wrapped his arms around the older dwarf, hugging him.

"Thank you Balin," Bilbo said, before letting the dwarf go. Balin moved after the other dwarves to join in, leaving Bilbo to close the door after them. Locking the door, he suddenly felt a horrid twinge of pain go through his belly, causing him to double over, hand against the wooden door to hold him up. He looked up. None of the dwarves seemed to notice. He brushed it off as a hard kick from the baby and stood up to height again before it happened again, a loud cry coming from his mouth this time. The house seemed to quieten as Thorin turned sharply at the noise, taking in his young lover's position. He was bent over, face a mask of pain as he clutched his large bump.

"Bilbo?" he asked, moving to his lover's side. Bilbo looked up at Thorin, his eyes almost pleading.

"Thorin, I ... I think ..." he said before it happened again, this time the noise that left him was the most pain-filled noise anyone had ever heard and they had heard orcs and wargs getting slaughtered in battle. He gripped Thorin's shoulder hard. "I think he's coming." Thorin looked up at the others.

"No, it's too early ..." Thorin complained but Bilbo suddenly sank to his knees as the pain worsened.

"Thorin, go get the midwife. Please ..." Bilbo begged. Thorin was on his feet, helping Bilbo up before suddenly barking orders to Fili and Kili to make Bilbo as comfortable as possible in their room. Fili nodded and scooped up Bilbo into his arms as Thorin took off out the door, running down the path to find the midwife. Bilbo grabbed at Fili's clothing as the pain worsened.

"Relax Bilbo ... Thorin won't be long," Kili whispered as he spread out towels on Bilbo and Thorin's bed before Fili laid Bilbo on top of them. Both brothers shed their weapons and armour to get more comfortable as Bilbo let out another cry of pain, his eyes brimming with tears. Kili was next to him, holding one hand and Fili was at the other side, holding the other.

"You dwarves l ... like to appear at the most ..." Bilbo managed to say before another wave of pain went over him and he held onto the dwarf brother's hands like there was no tomorrow. "... most inappropriate times." Fili and Kili nodded.

"That's us, Bilbo," Fili said. "Now just relax, won't you? Breathe." Bilbo nodded and began to breathe deeply like the midwife had told him. The pain was there but Fili and Kili's presence helped him a lot. Suddenly the door burst open and there was Thorin, followed by the midwife.

"Right boys, everyone out," she said. Thorin frowned.

"Can't I do something?" he asked. The midwife shook her head.

"I'm sorry Master Oakenshield, but this is just how it has to be. One of you lads go and get me a bowl of hot water and some extra towels," she said, pointing at Fili and Kili. Thorin stopped them.

"Go sit with the others; I'll do it," he said, looking down at Bilbo, who had fear in his eyes. The truth was that Thorin was scared too. He knew that dwarf pregnancies were hard, potentially dangerous depending on who was expecting the baby. The babe was sure to be a bit bigger than a hobbit babe, so he feared for Bilbo. Another cry of pain came from deep with the hobbit's throat.

"Master Oakenshield; I need to do this now," the midwife said. Thorin nodded and moved to get the water, sending Fili to collect towels from the other room. His nephew did so with haste and they took the items to Bilbo and the midwife, before they were promptly thrown from the room. Thorin stared at the door, hoping everything was alright. He felt Fili's hand on his shoulder and his nephew led him to the dining room where the other dwarves sat watching him.

He prayed Bilbo would be fine.

He prayed.

* * *

**This took me longer than expected. It's not brilliant but there will be more soon. Promise. x**


	3. Thyra

**I Need To Know**

**Summary**: AU. Bilbo Baggins hoped no one would know of his predicament, especially Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. Bilbo/Thorin; mpreg.

**-x-**

**#3**.

Thorin paced.

He paced back and forward, probably wearing a hole in Bilbo's living room rug as he waited for news of the babe and his lover. The company of dwarves and his nephews sat in silence, watching their king become a nervous wreck. Bilbo's pained screams came from the room down the hall, along with 'Thorin Oakenshield, you are _dead_ once I get out of this bed' but Thorin knew he didn't mean it. It was just the pain talking, he hoped.

"Uncle, please sit down," Kili begged Thorin. "You will be no use to Bilbo if you get yourself worked up." Thorin wanted to tell his nephew he was fine but he knew he was right. He moved to sit down at the table with the others, nervously tapping his large fingers on his knee.

"It's gone quiet," Balin said from the other end of the table. Thorin lifted his eyes to Balin's before he looked down the hallway, realising that Bilbo had stopped screaming. His heart was ready to burst from his chest in anticipation. Was Bilbo alright? Oh God, what if he wasn't? What if there were complications? He couldn't lose him. Not now. Not after everything they had been through together. Just as Thorin was beginning to panic, a high pitched cry came from down the hallway. His child. _Their_ child. He felt the sigh of relief leave him as the other dwarves patted his back and gave a congratulatory cheer. Thorin froze, unable to believe that his child was in the world. He sat there until Fili gave him a shove.

"Go on," he said and Thorin was on his feet, but before he could move the midwife was coming out of their room, making her way towards Thorin. She had a blanketed bundle in her arms which was whimpering gently. Thorin's heart began beating erratically once more as he laid eyes on the bundle.

"Master Oakenshield, a little princess," the midwife said with a small smile. "Many congratulations." She moved closer to him, holding out the bundle to him. He took it gently, cradling the tiny bundle in his large arms. With one hand, he moved the blanket out of the way to look down on his and Bilbo's creation. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on her and he immediately fell in love with her. She had a dark tuft of hair on her head like him but her eyes were Bilbo's, definitely Bilbo's. Speaking of Bilbo...

"How is Bilbo?" Thorin asked. The midwife's smile disappeared for her face, unnerving Thorin. "Is he alright?"

"Bilbo has lost a lot of blood. A dwarven pregnancy for a hobbit is not that common, but is more dangerous than a normal hobbit pregnancy," she told him.

"He's not ..."

"No, Master Oakenshield. Bilbo is alive, I can assure you," she said, noticing the relief that passed over Thorin's face. Even all the other dwarves behind him let out a breath they didn't seem to realise they had been holding.

"Can I see him?" The midwife paused for a moment before she indicated for him to follow her. He did so slowly, so enraptured by the tiny little princess in his arms. He knew not how such a tiny thing could have captured his heart so quickly, but she had, that was for sure. They approached the bedroom door and the midwife turned to him once more.

"He is weak at the moment, Master Oakenshield. Just to warn you," she said and she opened the door, stepping inside first before allowing Thorin to pass. Thorin moved into the room, his eyes moving from beautiful baby in his arms to his beloved lying in their bed. He was pale, far too pale for Thorin's liking, and his eyes were closed, but the steady rise and fall of his chest was enough for Thorin. The midwife busied around them, taking away bloodied towels and sheets to the bathroom, no doubt to wash them. Then all of a sudden, Bilbo's beautiful eyes were flickering open, fixed on Thorin standing there.

"Thorin," he whispered, lifting a hand in the king's direction. Thorin smiled down at him before he moved to the bed, sitting down on the edge, taking Bilbo's hand with his free one, the other wrapped around the, now sleeping, bundle.

"How do you feel?" Thorin asked. Bilbo sighed.

"Like I've just fought to reclaim Erebor all over again. I am tired," he said, his eyes resting on the bundle. "Are you happy?" Thorin smiled down at his lover, letting go of his hand and running it through Bilbo's sweaty curls.

"You have given me something I never ever thought I would have. I am very happy, Bilbo Baggins, and I have you to thank for that," he said, leaning down to press his lips to Bilbo's. Pulling back, Bilbo tried to sit up.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked again.

"Yes, I would like to hold her," Bilbo said. Thorin nodded and set a pillow behind Bilbo's back to make him comfortable. He noticed the hobbit's pain a few times when he moved but Bilbo was determined to sit up. Once he was sitting, Thorin laid the bundle gently in his arms, hearing the child whimper as she was passed between them. Bilbo looked down on their little girl, a rush of tears coming to his eyes at how perfect she was. Children were rarely born between two different races in Middle-Earth, but to Bilbo and Thorin, she was the most perfect being in Middle Earth. "Did you name her?" Thorin got himself comfortable beside Bilbo on the bed.

"No, my burglar. I wanted to wait for you," the dwarf king said. Bilbo gazed over their daughter once more, watching her intently, trying to think of a name for the little one. Both of them sat in silence before Thorin spoke.

"Thyra," he said gently in Bilbo's ear. Bilbo looked up at him and smiled.

"Does it have a meaning?" Bilbo asked. His lover smiled.

"Shield-bearer," he said. Bilbo looked back down at his daughter and nodded.

"Thyra it is," he said. "Nothing could be more fitting for the princess under the mountain, could it? The daughter of Thorin Oakenshield, himself."

"And the daughter of my consort under the mountain, Bilbo Baggins," he said. Thorin leaned down to Bilbo, pressing his lips to his once more, pulling him in close to him. Bilbo met the kiss with equal vigour before a clearing of someone's throat broke them apart. Thorin turned only to see Fili and Kili's heads poking through the door.

"The midwife has gone ..." Fili said. "She did not want to disturb you. But she said she will come back and check on Bilbo and the baby in due time."

"In the meantime," Kili added. "We were wondering if we could have a look at our new princess." Thorin rolled his eyes and smiled before he nodded, allowing them to enter, followed by the other ten dwarves. Bilbo's bedroom was definitely not that big a room but they all managed to squeeze in to see the new princess. But Bilbo found he would have it no other way. The dwarves around them were his family. He cherished them like he had known them for a lifetime; every one of them held a special place within his heart, especially Fili and Kili, who were as if they had always been his nephews too. Fili and Kili moved round to the other side of the bed to see the new arrival, peeking over the blanket.

"What is her name?" Balin asked from where he stood between Dwalin and Bofur. Thorin looked up, his chest swelling with love and pride.

"Thyra," he said gently, touching the babe's hand with one large finger, making her grab on with an extraordinary strength for such a tiny thing.

"Very apt, majesty," Balin replied. The rest of the dwarves nodded and agreed, already knowing what the name meant.

"I know that, erm ..." Fili began. "... she is not long in this world but can I hold her?" Both Thorin and Bilbo looked at each other before Bilbo nodded and proceeded to pass Fili the baby before Fili sat down in the seat behind him, Kili kneeling at his side.

"A fine wee dwarven lass she'll be, Thorin," Dwalin said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Aye, that she will," Thorin agreed. He and Bilbo sat together watching as each dwarf had a hold of the little princess, a few looking more uncomfortable at doing so than the others. Fili and Kili were practically giddy with the new arrival. When the baby was passed to Thorin, everyone suddenly realised that Bilbo had fallen asleep against Thorin's shoulder. Smiling to himself, Thorin kissed him on the forehead and he cradled little Thyra to his chest. He cocked his head towards the door, signalling to the dwarves that they better let Bilbo sleep. The dwarves filed out of the room and left Bilbo to rest from the hard day he had had. Thorin followed them out, closing the door gently behind him.

"We'll get off to sleep now, laddie," Balin said. "Let you have some time with your little one." Thorin nodded in appreciation, noting the dwarves spreading out bedrolls throughout the house. But he wouldn't have had it any other way. He moved back to the living room, moving to the other side of the fireplace where he had hidden a little crib he had made while Bilbo had been resting throughout his pregnancy. He pulled it out and put it in front of Bilbo's armchair, where he sat down.

"My beautiful little princess," Thorin whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he put her down into the crib. He sat back in the chair and used his foot to rock the crib gently when she whimpered. He was finally content with his life. Finally happy.

**-x-**

It had to have been late into the night when Bilbo awoke from his sleep, stiff and sore. He blinked his eyes open, the only light from a candle nearby, and looked around for Thorin but he was nowhere to be seen. Sliding out of bed gently as not to injure himself in such a tender state, he reached for his robe and pulled it around himself. Opening the door slowly as not to wake anyone, Bilbo stepped out of the bedroom on his light hobbit feet and went to look for Thorin. Stepping over sleeping dwarves was something he'd never had to do in his own home. Turning into the living room, he found Thorin sitting in his armchair, asleep, with Thyra is his large arm, held tightly against his chest to support her. At his feet sat a beautiful wooden crib that Bilbo had never seen before. The craftsmanship was exquisite and Bilbo knew it had to be Thorin who made it.

"Do you like it?" Thorin said suddenly, making Bilbo turn to him.

"It's beautiful, Thorin. How did you keep it secret from me?" he asked. Thorin smiled.

"I have my ways," he replied. He looked down at the little babe in his arms before he passed her to Bilbo, who took her with nothing but utter adoration in his eyes. Thorin stretched his limbs before yawning. "Should you be out of bed? The midwife said to rest."

"I needed to get up for a moment. I was beginning to hurt lying down," he said. "Thought I better stretch my legs, then I realised you weren't beside me and that twelve dwarves are camped out on my floor." Thorin chuckled.

"Come on, let's go to bed," he said, picking up the crib to take it through to their bedroom, trying not to trip over the dwarves, especially Fili and Kili who had decided to sleep in the hallway right outside their bedroom. Thorin put the crib down next to his bed and arranged the little nest of blankets in it before Bilbo placed the baby within the blankets. He discarded his robe and he and Thorin both climbed into their bed, snuggling down to sleep. Thorin kissed Bilbo passionately.

"You have made me so happy, Bilbo Baggins," Thorin whispered against his lips, making Bilbo kiss him harder.

"I try my best."

* * *

**I am not 100% happy with this chapter. I may go back and change a few things, not sure. Oh and by the way, Thyra means 'shield-bearer' in Greek but I thought it fitted. We can pretend it is a dwarvish name. :) Hope you liked. Feedback is awesome. xx**


	4. Adoration

**I Need To Know**

**Summary**: AU. Bilbo Baggins hoped no one would know of his predicament, especially Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. Bilbo/Thorin; mpreg.

**-x-**

**#4.**

It was the days after the birth of little Thyra Baggins-Oakenshield, princess under the mountain, that Bilbo realised having a house full of dwarves had its uses. The dwarves helped Bilbo and Thorin a lot. The first few nights, Bilbo would get up when she would cry; gathering her in his arms and feed her, before rocking her gently as he sat in his armchair. Thorin would come and join him, enjoying fatherhood as much as Bilbo did as he sang about the misty mountains once more. Occasionally Thorin would get up first and do the same thing Bilbo had, but insisted Bilbo rested as he wasn't back to his old self yet. But Bilbo would shrug it off to sit with Thorin and their little one, admiring how beautiful and tiny she was sitting in the crook of Thorin's arm. The legion of dwarves that slept all over the house was a little bit more of a help than a hindrance, luckily, which Bilbo was thankful for. Fili and Kili adored their little cousin. Sometimes, Bilbo and Thorin would sleep the whole night without Thyra crying and find that Fili and Kili had already done their duties for them, which helped them a lot. Thorin would watch his oldest nephew with her and imagine Fili with his own child one day, even Kili too. He only wanted the best for his boys.

Bilbo never thought in his entire existence that he could domesticate a company of thirteen dwarves. While they stayed, they did help and eat almost his entire pantry once more. But he would send Fili and Kili to the market which they were happy to do for their Auntie Bilbo. Bombur made them a hearty meal every night as they spoke of old times and times ahead with Thyra. Then the return journey to Erebor was discussed. Bilbo wanted to return to Erebor, most definitely, and marry Thorin. He would stand by his side in the throne room proudly as his husband. The thought of helping Thorin rule a whole kingdom was daunting though. He sat in front of the fire on the floor, cup of tea in hand, leaning back against Fili, who was sitting with his back against the armchair behind him, putting a braid in Bilbo's hair. His legs rested across Kili's lap, who was looking into the fire while he smoked his pipe.

"Do you think I will do him proud as his consort?" Bilbo asked, his voice a little hoarse from the silence they had been sitting in. Kili turned to Bilbo.

"Bilbo, he is proud of you in every way. This is not going to be any different," he said, patting the hobbit's knee.

"We're proud of you, you know? We always have been, ever since you showed great courage in the battle for Erebor. You, master hobbit, were amazing," Fili said, patting Bilbo's braid down against his head once he was done. Bilbo felt his cheeks redden as he smiled. The boys knew exactly how to make him smile.

"Where is your uncle?" Bilbo asked.

"He had Thyra. I think he went to your room. Looked ready to settle her for the night," Fili said. Bilbo sat up, thanking the brothers for their talk. He ruffled both boys' hair on the way past, looking into the dining room on the way. Some of the others had gone to bed, settled into their bedrolls around the house but Dwalin, Balin, Gloin and Bofur all sat smoking their pipes around the dining room table, telling tales of old days. Bilbo smiled at his strange family and couldn't help but think that if he were to never have anything else in the world, he would be content. Padding down the hall to his room, Bilbo opened the door slowly, peeking around the door. Thorin sat on the bed, back against the headboard, shirt off and tossed to the side. Thyra lay on his bare chest, wrapped in nothing but a crocheted blanket that the midwife had been kind as to hand to Fili and Kili one day on their way back from the market. Thyra had her little hand clasped, though not too tightly, around Thorin's braid as her chest rose and fell gently as she slept. The adoration in Thorin's eyes for the babe was enough to make Bilbo tear up, a small sob escaping his lips, alerting Thorin to his presence. A slight frown etched across his features before he patted the bed next to him, Bilbo joining him on the bed.

"Why do you cry, Bilbo?" Thorin asked as he wrapped his arm around his burglar's shoulder.

"They are happy tears, believe me," Bilbo said, wiping his eyes. "Very happy." Thorin smiled gently and leaned over to Bilbo for a kiss. Bilbo happily obliged, pecking the king on the lips before he turned to his daughter. "You are so precious to us, little one. I hope that the dwarves of Erebor love you as we do." Thorin smiled, rubbing his large hand up Thyra's bare back.

"That they will, Bilbo. They will adore her. Feasts will be held in her honour as the daughter born of a king and his consort. She will not be in line for the throne though, you understand. That falls to the next male in the line and that is Fili," Thorin said. Bilbo nodded.

"I understand. I just want her to be loved by everyone. And the way Fili and Kili and the rest of the company already love her, I think we've done a good job so far," Bilbo said, pressing his lips to his lover's shoulder. "I had it in my head that she was going to be a boy."

"I did too, my burglar. A king always imagines that any child his partner would bear would be a boy. But you are my everything, both of you. I would ask for no more," Thorin whispered. Bilbo leaned over his lover to press a kiss to Thyra's little head; causing her little brow to crinkle gently and a little bubble appear from her lips as she slept. Thorin kissed her too before he slid off the bed and he put her down in her crib, wrapping blankets and throws around her. Sliding back onto the bed, he pinned Bilbo down beneath him before pressing a passionate open mouthed kiss to his partner's lips. Bilbo moaned deeply, arching up against Thorin. The dwarf grabbed his hair to pull his head back before biting and sucking at his neck.

"The night you are crowned my consort in that throne room beside me," Thorin whispered huskily in his ear, biting at his earlobe. "I will take you. I will take you so hard, Bilbo Baggins; you will forget how to breathe. You are mine, master burglar." Bilbo gasped gently as Thorin pressed him down against the mattress with his strong hips. Pressing another kiss to Bilbo's lips, he got off of Bilbo and slid off the bed once more, looking back at his lover for a moment before he went through to the bathroom, leaving Bilbo lying there in a state of arousal.

_Bastard_, Bilbo thought with a smirk.

**-x-**

Another week passed in the little house in the Shire and most of the dwarf company, excluding Dwalin, Fili and Kili, were preparing to head back to Erebor. Bilbo was upset greatly by this, letting the dwarves know that could stay as long as they wanted to, how much he loved their company. Balin had shaken his head.

"We have our own jobs back in Erebor, master Hobbit. But I am sure we will see each other again soon. You should not attempt to make the journey back to Erebor until that little one is walking on those little hobbit feet of hers," Balin said. Bilbo frowned.

"We will be fine, Balin. Thank you for all you have done for us here in the Shire, my friend," Thorin said. "You let my sister know I will be back soon, with both her boys intact and her niece too."

"That I will, Majesty," Balin said, moving outside to the other who were saddling their ponies.

"Gandalf!" Kili's voice suddenly shouted over the other dwarves and they all turned to look down the path to see the wizard coming towards the house on his horse. The wizard smile gently when he saw the dwarves, knowing at once that Bilbo had rectified the horrible situation he had put himself in.

"Good evening master dwarves, master hobbit," he said, making his horse stop in front of the house, towering over all the dwarves. "I had heard the babe had been born in the Shire to Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield so I came to see for myself and give my best wishes." Sliding down from his horse, Gandalf stepped through the gate and enveloped Bilbo in his arms.

"It is wonderful to see you, Gandalf," he said. "You should have let me know you were coming and I would have put on a grand dinner." Thorin smiled from beside the hobbit before he went into the house to get Thyra, who was currently being watched by Fili. Bilbo let go of Gandalf, who turned to the other dwarves.

"You are leaving?" the wizard asked.

"Yes; back to Erebor for us, Mister Gandalf," Bofur said, smiling around his pipe.

"I wish you luck, master dwarves," Gandalf said, bowing his head to them. "May we meet again soon."

"Indeed we shall," Balin said, before waving goodbye to the others and riding away from the Shire, just as Thorin stepped back outside with Thyra in his arms and Fili at his heels.

"We will follow soon enough, Gandalf. For now, why don't you come in?" the king said to the wizard. Gandalf moved up the steps to the hobbit hole and he moved inside, ducking down so that she could get in, Kili and Dwalin moving in behind him. Fili, Kili and Dwalin had decided to stay so that Bilbo and Thorin were not alone on their own journey to Erebor, should anything happen. Bilbo reached up to take Gandalf's large hat and staff away.

"Tea, Gandalf?"

"If you don't mind, Bilbo," he said with a smile, ducking down further to avoid the candle holder on the ceiling. He'd banged his head on that enough times.

"Come and sit, Gandalf," Thorin said, gesturing for the wizard to follow him as Bilbo went to make tea. The king sat down in his own armchair, Dwalin, Fili and Kili moving to help Bilbo.

"So this is the little one," Gandalf said quietly, noting that the babe in Thorin's arms slept soundly. Thorin nodded, sliding her from her chest and offering her to Gandalf, who took her in his large hands delicately. She was tiny, quite normal for a hobbit babe, but to Gandalf she was extra small. Her little eyes flickered open gently at the moment between her father and the wizard, her gaze unfocussed as she slowly woke from her slumber. Her eyes became large as she looked upon Gandalf, who smiled gently down at her. "She is much like Bilbo. She has the same eyes. But she has your hair and features, Master Oakenshield. What is her name?"

"Thyra," Fili said, bounding into the room from behind Gandalf with the tray of tea that Bilbo had made. Kili, Dwalin and Bilbo came in behind him, the three dwarves sitting on the floor in front of the fire and Bilbo taking a seat on Thorin's lap.

"Ah, a little shield-bearer," Gandalf said, his smile widening. "Very fitting."

"You were right Gandalf," Bilbo said, making Gandalf look up and sit back, just as Thyra began making gurgling noises and playing with the bottom of Gandalf's beard with her small hand. "I should have listened to you. I was angry at first when I realised you had told him ..." he looked back at Thorin. "But now I realise it was the best thing to do. We are happy now, more so than we have ever been."

"The truth is always the best way, master hobbit; that I can tell you for certain. Now, because Thorin knows, you are supported and have a good family, even with these two around," he said, glancing down at Fili and Kili, who had the cheek to look offended when they knew it was true. Bilbo smiled before he felt Thorin nuzzle into his neck with his nose. "Now, you have a beautiful little girl who will be well looked after."

"Aye that she will," Dwalin said from the floor, nodding to Bilbo and Thorin. They all looked at the little one, who still had a hold of Gandalf's beard in her fist, and Bilbo felt himself swell with pride. He had his own little family now and he loved every second of it. Turning to Thorin, he swept a hand through his long hair before pressing a kiss to the dwarf king's lips.

"I love you," Bilbo whispered, ignoring the mock-gagging noises that Fili and Kili made before getting slapped around the back of the head by Dwalin.

"And I you, my burglar."

* * *

**I had planned to make this chapter a bit longer but I have other ideas for future chapters so I decided just to stick with what I had. Plus I'm doing a couple of Bagginshield and Durincest one shots so I have been writing for those too. Hope you like this. More of little Thyra and her daddies soon. :) xxxx**


	5. Lullaby

**I Need To Know**

**Summary**: AU. Bilbo Baggins hoped no one would know of his predicament, especially Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. Bilbo/Thorin; mpreg.

**-x-**

**a/n: I will admit, this is a bit of a filler chapter while I work on the next one.  
There is some smut in here, just a little, but don't say I didn't warn you anyway.**

**#5.**

Bilbo was tired. So tired. No, he was exhausted.

For the _fifth_ night in a row, Thyra had screamed bloody murder. The early hours of the past five mornings had been disrupted by a screaming baby. Thorin had leapt out of bed on the first night, grabbing Orcrist in his sleep addled haze before going to check on Thyra. He had picked her up and she had cried and cried and cried. The second night, old Hamfast Gamgee, bless him, from the next hobbit hole had come banging on the door to make sure everyone was alright. Bilbo had assured him that Thyra was just unsettled and that he could go back to his wife and little Sam. The third night, Fili was already awake when Thyra began screaming so Bilbo and Thorin allowed him to deal with her. When she finally settled, Fili's cheeks were bright red from the amount of pulling Thyra had done to his moustache. He had to get Kili to re-braid one side. Thorin and Bilbo found this amusing but did not tell Fili that. On the fourth night, Dwalin was, for lack of a better word, pissed. He was not used to screaming babies so he picked her up from her crib and blatantly asked the tot what the hell was wrong with her. Thorin and Bilbo watched from their bed with wide eyes as Thyra went completely silent before she began laughing hysterically, pulling on Dwalin's beard and generally wriggling around. Dwalin merely rolled his eyes and put her down again where she almost immediately began to cry. It had been Dwalin's duty for the rest of the night to watch her until she was settled. The fifth night, tonight, Bilbo was watching her, holding her close as she screamed and cried into his neck. Bilbo cried too, not knowing what was wrong with his daughter and not knowing why he was unable to comfort her. Thorin watched him, close to tears himself at how upset his burglar was.

"I wish you could talk, Thyra. Then I would know what was wrong with you," Bilbo said, wiping his eyes and nose on his dressing gown sleeve. Kili sat at his auntie Bilbo's feet, watching him too.

"Do you want me to take her and let you get back to bed, Bilbo?" Kili asked.

"I am fine, Kili ..."

"You are not though, are you? You are barely awake. You need to sleep. Please, I can watch her for you. At least to let you sleep a few hours," Kili said. Bilbo looked up at Thorin for a moment, the king watching him with sympathy in his eyes. His lover nodded and Bilbo did too, looking back at Kili, who took her.

"You are right, Kili," Bilbo said. "I trust you." He leaned forward and kissed Thyra's head before pressing a kiss to Kili's forehead. Thorin took Bilbo's arm and guided him to their room, Bilbo leaning heavily on Thorin's shoulder. Kili watched them go before he sat in Bilbo's armchair and he looked down at the crying baby, whose face had gone completely red in her rage.

"Thyra ..." Kili said gently, opening the blankets and holding her tight, dropping the blankets to the floor. She was really hot so cooling her down was his first option. "Thyra." He watched as her eyes sought out the voice through her tears, but still she cried. Kili thought for a moment before he remembered something his mother used to do to him when he was little, not as little as Thyra but he could remember. He placed a hand on her belly, rubbing in soothing circles before he began to sing a lullaby that his mother would sing to him.

_'Who will love this child  
when others turn away?  
Who will be there to sacrifice,  
turn darkness into light,  
and wipe away the tears each time they fall?_

Fili walked into the room when he heard Kili singing to little Thyra, watching his brother with a smile on his face. He was so good with the little one and he had not heard his mother's lullaby for so long. He sat down at Kili's feet, making his brother meet his eyes before he joined in singing to Thyra.

_And who will love this child,  
so lost and all alone?  
Do we pretend we cannot see?  
How desperately she needs,  
the comfort and the peace that love can bring?_

"Kili, look," Fili whispered, making the younger prince look down at the babe in his arms. She had hold of the front of Kili's tunic in her fist, making Kili smile. Her face was no longer scrunched up uncomfortably from all her crying but was smooth and peaceful in sleep. Fili patted his shoulder gently, smiling at his brother. "You're a natural."

"Thank you, Fili," Kili said gently, watching the babe in his arms lovingly before looking up when Thorin entered the room again.

"Bilbo is exhausted; almost cried himself to sleep just now, wondering why he could not settle her," he said, running a hand over his face. "You have done a good job, Kili. Thank you." He ran a hand through his nephew's hair before he took Thyra from his arms. "I used to listen to your mother sing you that lullaby when I used to look after you and you would not settle. You two have grown up so quickly, especially you Fili. So much responsibility will be on your shoulders one day and I only hope you will be ready when that day comes." He cupped Fili's cheek, smiling at his elder nephew. "I am so proud of both of you, you know that? And I only hope that you will help this little one when she is old enough to understand. She will adore you, just as I do. Goodnight, boys." Thorin turned from his nephews and moved towards his and Bilbo's bedroom, closing the door gently behind him. The brothers watched him go before turning to look at each other.

"Domestic life has made uncle go soft. He's never spoken to us like that before," Kili said.

"Well, he has, but not to an extent," Fili said.

"Who is he and where is uncle?" Kili chuckled.

"Your uncle is in love. Leave him be, lads," Dwalin said, moving into the room behind them before sitting down at the table and lighting his pipe. "You should try it sometime." The brothers stole a glance at each other once more before they sat down by the fire, lighting their own pipes, wishing all of a sudden that they hadn't grown up so fast.

**-x-**

The months passed quickly in the Shire and little Thyra Baggins-Oakenshield grew more beautiful with each passing day. Thorin and Bilbo, along with Fili, Kili and Dwalin, watched her flourish with pride. The first time she had smiled at them was a beautiful sight in itself. It had made Thorin puff out his chest with pride, willing the tears away that threatened to fall until she did it again. Thorin let go and sobbed into Bilbo's shoulder and the hobbit had to comfort him, promising that no one outside of the five of them would ever know about the dwarf king's little episode.

Bilbo always smiled with adoration when Thorin handled Thyra. His hands, large and able to wield the largest of weapons, were gentle and tender with her, making her smile and giggle at her daddy when he would randomly lie down in the middle of the floor and sit her on his chest, allowing her to rest back against his bent knees. He would hold her hands and tickle her tummy and just listen to her giggling. He would also lay her down on her blanket on the floor when changing her, letting her play with his braids before he would kiss her tummy and tickle her with his beard, making a scream of delight leave her lips every time.

Bilbo had realised that she began to like stuffing things in her mouth too. She would drag herself along the floor and pick things up, putting them in her mouth before the taste would put her off and she would make the most adorable face. She'd gurgle away to herself before stuffing her own fist into her mouth, slurping at her fingers with her toothless gums. She liked to do that and wipe them on Fili and Kili's faces when they were playing with her, giggling at their look of disgust at having her saliva all over their faces and, in Fili's case, his moustache and beard.

That night Bilbo sat in bed, reading a book, when Thorin entered the bedroom, proceeding to remove his shirt and throw it over the back of the chair in the corner. Bilbo watched him from the corner of his eyes, moving around the room to his own side of the bed, sliding into the bed next to Bilbo.

"Where is Thyra?" Bilbo asked, having noticed earlier that her crib was missing from the room.

"Dwalin has her. He asked, very shyly believe it or not, if he could watch her this evening, to give us some time alone," Thorin said. He shifted closer to Bilbo, leaning in to press kisses to the hobbit's jaw and neck. "I could not say no." Bilbo turned his head to meet Thorin's lips in a hard, bruising kiss, feeling like it had been so long since they had even had the time to kiss each other. Bilbo closed his book in his lap, taking a hold of Thorin's bearded chin as they kissed, Thorin's fingers sliding through his blonde curls.

"I may have to thank Dwalin," Bilbo said when he pulled away. Suddenly, Thorin's fingers were at the hem of Bilbo's nightshirt, inching it up his body until it was off and on the floor. Thorin was suddenly on top of Bilbo, pinning him down, lips meeting the hobbit's once more. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin's back, nails biting into the king's skin as Thorin ground his hips down against Bilbo's, awakening the desire within him. Thorin pulled himself from the kiss, pressing his forehead to Bilbo's, eyes meeting and smiles matching.

"I have missed this," he whispered, taking Bilbo's head in his hands and pressing a kiss to his forehead before burying his nose in the hobbit's hair. "I love you, my burglar."

"And I you, my king," Bilbo said. He revelled in the closeness of Thorin for a few moments before Thorin moved to kiss his neck once more, biting at his earlobe too before moving to the tip, nibbling gently as Bilbo's hands moved to his loose breeches, pulling them open and exposing Thorin's half hard cock. Bilbo wrapped a hand around the king, giving him several teasing strokes, feeling the harsh breath on his neck.

"Bilbo ..." Thorin moaned. "More." Bilbo obliged, squeezing him hard as he got to full hardness. Thorin's fists bunched in the sheets by Bilbo's sides, growling in his throat at his lover's touch. Removing his hand, Bilbo took himself in hand, coaxing himself to the same level as Thorin. The king watched Bilbo's hand move on his own cock, absolutely mesmerized by the pleasure he brought himself. Thorin swatted Bilbo's hand out the way and took them both in his large hand, his large fingers making it around both of them. Bilbo's head fell back into the pillow and something akin to a squeak left his throat.

"You're such a tease, Master Oakenshield," he said in breathy pants as Thorin's hand began to stroke them together, both their hips jerking at the sensation. Bilbo reached up to cup Thorin's face, pulling him down to kiss him, feeling the movement of his hand speed up, taking them closer and closer to the edge together. Bilbo felt his abdomen tighten, the sensation heightening as Thorin pumped his hand faster, both hobbit and dwarf groaning into each other's mouth. Biting down on Bilbo's bottom lip, Thorin gave one, two, three last strokes and Bilbo released over his stomach, muscles contracting with his orgasm. Thorin followed straight after, fisting his free hand in the sheets once more before he rolled over to his own side, chest heaving and vision slightly blurred. Bilbo waited until he got his breath back before he reached for his nightshirt, wiping their release from his stomach and throwing it back to the floor. Thorin was tucking himself back into his breeches as Bilbo scooted close, leaning over his body to blow out the candle on the table next to the king. He sank down into Thorin's embrace, both their bodies a little too hot from their activities but Bilbo was too comfortable to complain.

"I cannot wait to return to Erebor," Bilbo said, gently.

"Hmm, it shall be good to get home. I shall have you by my side in the throne room in no time," Thorin said, kissing Bilbo's curls.

"I should be proud to be there with you," the hobbit said, closing his eyes, sleep taking him almost instantly. Thorin smiled.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

**Even though it is short, I hope you like it. The return to Erebor is upon us soon, so I shall get to work on the next chapter. I promise you. :) x**


	6. Frodo

**I Need To Know**

**Summary**: AU. Bilbo Baggins hoped no one would know of his predicament, especially Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. Bilbo/Thorin; mpreg.

**-x-**

**#6**

The days leading up to the return journey to Erebor was spent packing up what possessions Bilbo had, especially the ones that he definitely didn't want Lobelia Sackville-Baggins getting her sticky paws on. He had had enough of her and her constant want of Bag End. Bilbo had decided that he wanted to give Bag End to Hamfast Gamgee, his wife and little boy, Sam. He went to see the other hobbit, taking Thyra with him for a visit, allowing hobbit maids to coo over her and 'aaw' and 'ooh' as much as they wanted on the way there before he left the Shire for good. When he arrived at Hamfast's home, he let him know the good news, hoping the family would take up his offer. The other hobbit hugged Bilbo tightly, letting him know that his offer was accepted and that he would take care of Bag End should Bilbo ever want to come back and visit.

Thorin spent the days packing provisions with the help of his nephews, making sure they had enough food for the journey. He had written ahead to both Rivendell and Beorn's home, letting them know that they would be stopping in. Lord Elrond had written back, a letter which had arrived that very morning, stating that the King under the Mountain and his companions were always welcome in Rivendell and beds would be ready for them upon their arrival. Beorn's reply had not been sent back yet, but after their stay last time, Thorin was sure he would let them stay.

"I'm going to miss the Shire," Kili said. "Hobbit children are so playful. It will be sad to leave them." Thorin chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose it has been nice for you to get away from your royal duties, but your mother has ruled while I have been here, so it is time to relieve her and let her have some time with her boys," Thorin said, smiling at his nephews.

"I suppose you are right, uncle," Fili said. There was a silence between the three of them before Fili spoke again. "Bilbo will make you a fine consort, uncle." Thorin looked up from what he was doing.

"I think so too," he said, a smile on his lips. Bilbo was everything he had ever wanted in a partner and more. He was so happy.

"Thorin ...?" Dwalin's voice shouted from somewhere within the house. Thorin put down Orcrist and the cloth he was using to polish it before getting up and going to find Dwalin. He moved into the hallway to see the dwarf in question standing there with Gandalf, who looked a little worse for wear.

"Gandalf ..." Thorin said. "What brings you here?"

"Bilbo, is he here?" Gandalf asked quickly, moving his head to look around as quickly as his limited headroom would allow. Thorin frowned.

"He went to see old Hamfast about giving him Bag End then he was going to the market. He wanted to take Thyra out for a while," the king said. "Why, what is the matter?" Gandalf took a deep breath.

"I have a letter and some unfortunate news ..." he said when the front door suddenly opened and Bilbo walked in, Thyra asleep in the sling that Bilbo had around his chest, basket of food from the market in his other hand.

"Oh ... hello, everyone. Gandalf, I thought that was your horse outside. It's wonderful to see you again," Bilbo said before he noticed that everyone there was avoiding his gaze. The tension in the room was thick. "What's the matter?"

"Bilbo ..." Gandalf said. "I have some news. I wondered if I could have a word with you, in private." Bilbo frowned gently but he nodded his head and handed over his basket of goods to Fili, while Thorin came forward to take Thyra from the sling, Bilbo untying the garment before he gestured for Gandalf to go through to the living room, following the wizard. The dwarves stood in the hallway, watching them walk away.

"What do you think is wrong?" Kili asked. Thorin shook his head gently.

"I have no idea, Kili. No idea."

The dwarves waited and waited and waited. For what, they did not know. Bilbo and Gandalf spoke for a good half hour, maybe longer, no noise or voices coming from the living room. It unnerved Thorin slightly. Not knowing what was going on. Suddenly footsteps caught his attention and Gandalf reappeared, putting his hat on before he headed to the door.

"Good evening," he said and he was out the door, closing it quickly behind him. Bilbo had not appeared. Thorin handed Thyra to Dwalin before he went looking for Bilbo. He found him sitting on his armchair, letter held in two hands, hunched over the paper. His shoulders were tense, his fingers gripping the letter hard, leaving indents of his fingers. Thorin noticed water drips on the parchment and when Bilbo suddenly sniffed, he realised they were his consort's tears. Thorin knelt in front of the hobbit, curling his large hands around Bilbo's wrists.

"Bilbo?" he said gently. The hobbit looked up at his lover, his fact streaked with tears and his eyes bloodshot. Thorin's heart broke for him, watching another tear as it escaped and trickled down his cheek, dripping off his chin and down onto the paper. "What has happened, Bilbo?" He brought a hand up to Bilbo's cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"My ... " he started before clearing his throat. "My cousin, Drogo, and his wife Primula. They ... they're dead." Bilbo's voice cracked on the word 'dead' and Thorin moved to wrap himself around his lover. He pulled him close. "Their son, Frodo, is an orphan. Drogo has listed me as a guardian if anything were to happen to them. He is only a child." Thorin held Bilbo close, feeling Bilbo's shoulders begin to shake as he began to sob into the dwarf's shoulder. "Poor Frodo."

"Bilbo ..."

"I did not want to ask this of you, but I need to take him in. He has no other family that would take him," Bilbo said, looking Thorin in the eye, tears still running. "I know this is a lot to ask of you and I am sorry. We have only just settled with our own child and to bring another one ..." Thorin held Bilbo's face in his large hands, pressing a kiss to his consort's lips to silence him.

"There is no hesitation from me. We will not leave this child behind, Bilbo. Frodo will be more than welcome to come home with us. Maybe one day he will call me uncle, just like Fili and Kili do with you," Thorin said. Bilbo felt his heart almost burst in his chest as he broke down into tears once more; Thorin cradling him in his arms tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"You do not know what that means to me," Bilbo sobbed. "I love you."

"Just as I do you, my hobbit. Frodo will want for nothing, he and Thyra both. They will grow up together in Erebor and be mischievous together and play together and we shall love them, together," Thorin said, stroking a hand through Bilbo's hair.

"That sounds wonderful," the hobbit whispered, burying his face in Thorin's neck just as Fili came into the room with a restless princess. Bilbo held his arms out for her just as Kili and Dwalin joined them.

"Are you okay, Auntie Bilbo?" Kili asked with a small smile. The youngest prince never failed to make him smile.

"I will be, Kili," he said before looking at Thorin. "We shall need to prepare for the new arrival." He did not miss Fili and Kili's raised eyebrows. "Not in that sense boys. My cousin and his wife ... they ..." Bilbo found himself unable to say it again. "They have had an accident and are no longer with us in the world. Their only boy, Frodo, will be coming to Erebor with us. I am listed as a legal guardian for the boy and I cannot leave him."

"We're so sorry, Bilbo," Fili said, patting his knee.

"Who will bring the boy here?" Dwalin asked.

"Gandalf will bring him tomorrow," Bilbo said. He looked down at Thyra, who was staring up at him with a hint of a smile and bright eyes. "Yes, my darling. You shall have a new friend. Don't be jealous now. You know daddy and I love you very much." Thyra made a high pitched squealing noise in her throat and smiled wider before stuffing her fingers in her mouth and giggling around them. She never failed to make her parents smile, no matter what the situation.

"Let us prepare for Frodo's arrival then. Make sure we have enough supplies for our journey home," Dwalin said from beside the fireplace. Everyone nodded in agreement. _Home_, Bilbo though. _Erebor_.

**-x-**

Bilbo was nervous. Why? He was not one hundred percent sure.

He had not seen Drogo and Primula in so long but the news of their sudden deaths was a slap across the face. Now he was their son Frodo's guardian. Sure, he had Thyra but could he be as good a parent to Frodo and Thyra at the same time. Only time would tell.

Bilbo sat on the bench outside Bag End, smoking his pipe as the gentle breeze caressed his face. He waited patiently for Gandalf to turn up. His foot tapped the ground in his nervousness. He had no idea how much pipe weed he had smoked either. Too much. He had already shooed away Fili and Kili as they had been getting him even more worked up, wondering what little Frodo was like. He could just see them in Erebor, getting each other into trouble, Frodo and the brothers. Thyra too, when she was old enough. A clearing of someone's throat made Bilbo look up, only to see Gandalf there, little Frodo sitting in the saddle in front of him, sleeping with Gandalf's robes wrapped around him. The hobbit felt his eyes brim with tears at the sight of little Frodo there. He put down his pipe and got up, moving to the horse to take Frodo from Gandalf.

"I am afraid I cannot stay, my friend. But I will come and see you soon, in Erebor, for your wedding. I promise," Gandalf said.

"Thank you for everything, my friend," Bilbo said, cradling the sleeping little hobbit to his chest, wrapped now in his little travelling cloak. Gandalf tipped his hat to Bilbo and he squeezed his horse's sides with his heels and he was off. Bilbo watched until he was a speck in the distance before looking down at the sleeping boy in his arms. He was so much bigger than the last time he had seen him but he was a still a child, so innocent. He was going to want to know about his mother and father. The little one's eyes flickered, Bilbo carrying him into the house, Thorin coming to meet him at the door. The dwarf-king looked down at the child before noticing the sadness in Bilbo's eyes. "I shall put him to bed, let him sleep." Thorin nodded. Suddenly the little hobbit in Bilbo's arms opened his eyes, still full of sleep, which immediately lit up when he saw Bilbo. He smiled down at Frodo, who reached up to wrap his arms around Bilbo's neck.

"Uncle Bilbo ..." Frodo said gently into the older hobbit's waistcoat.

"Shh, it's okay Frodo," he said, feeling the tears wanting to return. He held the boy tightly.

"Where's mama and papa?" the boy asked and Bilbo felt himself wanting to break down. How could he tell a young child that his mother and father had drowned? He didn't even know how that happened. Hobbits did not like water. "Where's mama and papa?" Frodo repeated.

"They ... they are gone, Frodo. I will look after you, I promise," he said, feeling Thorin's hand on the small of his back, his touch comforting the hobbit. Frodo was silent but Bilbo could feel his neck become wet with what he presumed were Frodo's tears. "Come on; let me introduce you to my friends." Bilbo would try his best to make the little hobbit happy with him and his family of dwarves. He carried the little hobbit through to the living room where Fili, Kili and Dwalin sat on the floor playing with Thyra. "Frodo, these are my friends." The young hobbit turned to the dwarves, who all looked up at him and smiled. "These troublemakers are Fili and Kili. They are brothers." Both dwarves smiled widely and Kili stretched out a hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, master hobbit," he said, Frodo taking his hand and letting the dwarf shake it gently.

"Indeed it is," Fili agreed before he copied Kili's actions.

"And this here is Dwalin," Bilbo said, looking down at the dwarf. "He may look scary but I promise you he's a big softy." Frodo giggled a bit as Dwalin gave an exasperated huff. He was not a softy, or at least no one should know he was.

"At your service, little Frodo," he said, smiling gently.

"Big softy, are you Dwalin?" Kili asked with a giggle, only to result in Dwalin's hand colliding with the back of his head, making both Frodo and little Thyra on the floor laugh.

"Shut it, boy. You're not too old for a smacked arse, I'm sure your uncle would agree," Dwalin said. Thorin nodded.

"That I would Dwalin," he said. Frodo turned at Thorin's voice and looked at the dwarf king.

"Who's that?" Frodo asked. Bilbo smiled at Thorin gently.

"He is Thorin. He is a king. Thorin and I are going to be married soon so he will be part of the family. These dwarves will be our family, Frodo. You think you'll like this family?" Bilbo asked. Frodo looked over them all once more before he nodded.

"You don't have a crown," Frodo said, pointing to Thorin's head. The king smiled.

"My crown is at home, little one. We are going home to Erebor, so you may see it when we get there," he said, stepping closer to the little hobbit.

"Can I?" Frodo asked, excited.

"Indeed you can," he said, ruffling the boy's hair. Frodo held out his arms to the king, startling Thorin. He looked at Bilbo, who smiled and nodded, before he took the boy in his own arms, holding him to his chest. Bilbo bent down to pick up Thyra, who started to gurgle, her fingers reaching for Bilbo's hair.

"Frodo, this is Thyra. She is my daughter. She will be your family too," he said. Frodo looked at the little princess, smiling. Bilbo touched her little hand, making her smile before she laid her head down on his chest, her eyes beginning to droop.

"She's pretty, uncle Bilbo ..." Frodo said.

"That she is, my boy," he said. "Come on, it is soon to be bed time. Let's get you cleaned up and into your nightshirt then you can have some tea before bed." Frodo nodded, holding onto Thorin's tunic. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

**-x-**

Thorin was already in bed when Bilbo slipped under the sheets after having put Frodo and Thyra down to sleep. Thorin had offered to help but Bilbo had declined, saying that he wanted to talk to Frodo alone about the things that were going to be transpiring soon.

"How is he?" Thorin asked, pulling the hobbit against his chest.

"He will be fine, I think. I explained to him that I would be looking after him properly now and where we were going," Bilbo said. "The idea of Erebor is exciting for him. I told him we were going to see the elves too. That cheered him up. He is like me when I was younger and wants to look for elves in the woods."

"So you really were an adventurer at heart," Thorin said, pressing a kiss to Bilbo's cheek.

"Looks that way ..." he said, turning to catch Thorin's lips with his own, kissing him quickly before lying down on the pillow again. "Frodo's so young. My heart breaks over and over for him, knowing he will never see his mother and father again."

"Then all we can do, Bilbo, is be the best guardian's we can for him. We will look after him, just as we will Thyra. Fili and Kili will help too; they love children. We have a company of dwarves at home who will be positively giddy at the fact they can spoil two children, let alone one. They will be fine," Thorin said. "I promise. I would give my life for any one of you in a second, you know that." Bilbo felt himself well up once more, knowing that every word that left Thorin Oakenshield's mouth was nothing but the truth.

"I know you would," he said, running a hand through his mane of dark hair, feeling Thorin sigh against his skin. "Let us sleep. We have much to do and far to travel. We will need our strength."

"Indeed we will."

* * *

**So here is Frodo. I am a bit confused on hobbit ages so we can say he is like a human five or six year old. Don't know if that would make him a little older than that though. Hope you enjoyed. More to come soon, promise. :) x**


	7. Rivendell

**I Need To Know**

**Summary**: AU. Bilbo Baggins hoped no one would know of his predicament, especially Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain. Bilbo/Thorin; mpreg.

**-x-**

**a/n: I am so sorry for how long this has taken me. It's not as long as I'd hoped but I hope you like it all the same.**

**#7.**

Bilbo knew the road to Erebor was a long and tiring one and taking two children – well four, if you included Fili and Kili's shenanigans – would be hard. Bilbo knew Frodo was hurt over the loss of his parents. He had appeared at the side of Bilbo and Thorin's bed the night before, fat tears rolling down his red cheeks, indicating he had cried for a while before looking for comfort. Bilbo's heart broke when he opened his eyes to see the little hobbit in the state he was. He sat up in bed and slid out, pulling back the sheets to let Frodo into the bed. Frodo took a quick glance at Thorin, who was asleep on the other side (and thankfully had decided to wear a loose shirt and breeches to bed, Bilbo thought with relief) before he climbed in with his little teddy bear under his arm. He scooted closer to Thorin, who opened one eye at the movement. Frodo looked up at the dwarf king, his sad eyes asking for silent permission. Thorin opened his arms and Frodo buried down against the king's chest, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Bilbo smiled before turning to check on Thyra lying in her crib next to the bed. She was peaceful and calm, her little fingers curled around her blankets, making little gurgling noises as she breathed. Bilbo tucked her in gently and kissed her forehead before he climbed back into the bed and moved closer to the snuggling pair. Thorin smiled at the hobbit over the top of Frodo and smoothed the backs of his fingers over Bilbo's cheek before the three settled to sleep.

Thorin had managed to secure an extra pony for Bilbo from another hobbit in the Shire as Fili, Kili and Dwalin saddled and packed up their own, Kili packing Thorin's for him too. Bilbo had decided there wasn't much he wanted to take with him apart from a few possessions that meant a lot to him, things that belonged to his parents. Feeling Thorin suddenly wrap his arms around his waist, he turned to the king, a smile gracing his features.

"Are you sure you are ready for the journey?" he asked, running a finger down Bilbo's cheek. Bilbo nodded.

"I am. I am ready to go home and marry you, Thorin," the hobbit said. Thorin's chest swelled with pride before he captured the hobbit's lips in a passionate kiss, fighting for breath as their passion heightened.

"Save that for your wedding night, you two," Fili shouted as he mounted his pony. Bilbo pulled back, licking his kiss swollen lips before he smiled gently, moving from Thorin's embrace to collect Thyra from Hamfast Gamgee, who had come to Bag End to see them off.

"You remember, Mister Bilbo, that this door will always be open to you," Hamfast said, handing the sleeping babe to her papa. "You and your friends." He helped Bilbo slide Thyra into the sling he wore around his chest, holding her up by her bottom.

"Thank you, my friend," he said, hugging the other hobbit before turning to his family. Thorin helped Bilbo up onto his pony, stealing one more kiss before he climbed on his own, Frodo sitting on the saddle in front of him. The little hobbit looked excited but then he was like Bilbo when he was a child, seeking adventure anywhere but the Shire. Bilbo turned to Hamfast and his old home once more.

"Take care of this place for me. Do not let that blasted Lobelia Sackville-Baggins take it from you," he said. The elder Gamgee nodded.

"I shall do my best. Safe journey, Mister Bilbo. Do write to us when you get home," he said. Bilbo nodded.

"That I will," he said. He turned to Thorin.

"Let us go then," the dwarf king said. "Home."

"Home," everyone else chorused. Thorin took the reins of his pony in one hand, wrapping the other arm around the little hobbit in front of him. Frodo held onto him for dear life as they began moving, excited to see a dwarf kingdom. Bilbo took one last look at the rolling green hills of the Shire, a few hobbit women waving their handkerchiefs in their direction as they passed. He knew this would be the last time he would be in the Shire and a part of him was going to miss it dearly. Bilbo felt Thorin take his hand, riding his pony close to his future husband.

"We will visit one day. I promise you," he said. Bilbo squeezed the dwarf king's hand and he smiled.

"Thank you."

**-x-**

The journey was tiresome and uneventful, unlike the last time he made the journey with the dwarves. He was the hobbit away from home that time and did not take kindly to the dwarves making fun of him. Now, the dwarves were his family. Frodo enjoyed the outdoors, taking turns riding with Thorin, Fili and Kili on their ponies. Bilbo and Thorin took turns with Thyra; occasionally Dwalin offered his services. But once they reached Rivendell, they all sighed with relief at the thought of finally getting a warm bed and good food in their bellies. Lord Elrond greeted them when they arrived, bowing his head to Thorin.

"Welcome, master dwarves, master Baggins. How delighted I am to see you all once more, so well," he said. "Come, we have rooms made up for your stay. Do feel free to stay until you are fully rested."

"Thank you kindly, my Lord Elrond," Bilbo said. Thyra began to wriggle in her sling, her little face peeking out at the new surroundings.

"I had heard of a child born of a hobbit and a dwarf. Many congratulations to you both," Elrond said, peering down at the little princess. "May I?" Bilbo nodded and Thorin lifted Thyra from the sling and held her out to Elrond, who took her in his arms. She was so tiny compared to the elf, the same as she was with Gandalf. But she smiled and giggled up at Elrond, who could not help the smile on his own face. Thyra reached for his hair, trying to pull on it, making him chuckle. "Such a beautiful little princess. Come, let us get you settled." Bilbo and Thorin followed him, the others following suit. They were welcomed by the elves.

Lord Elrond was certainly a gracious host. Bilbo and Thorin had become firm friends with the elf and to see him handle Thyra in such a gentle manner had shown them that he was definitely someone they could trust. He invited the hobbit and the dwarves to dine with him and his kin, all the while holding Thyra close. She was fascinated with his hair, trying to grab it in her fists

"A strong and healthy princess you have here, Master Oakenshield. I'm sure he will take after the line of Durin," Elrond said once he was seated at the table. Thorin bowed his head gently to the elf and smiled in acknowledgement. Elrond looked to Bilbo. "You must be very proud, Bilbo." The hobbit's chest swelled with pride as he looked at Thyra on Elrond's lap. Her wide eyes met with her papa's before she giggled and stuffed her entire fist in her mouth.

"I am very proud, my Lord Elrond. I can only hope she is well loved in Erebor," Bilbo replied. Thorin smiled gently and placed a hand on Bilbo's thigh from beside him.

"Aye she will, I assure you," he said, Fili, Kili and Dwalin all nodded in silent agreement. The rest of their meal was spent cooing over the little princess, also explaining how Frodo had come to be with them. The little hobbit in question had stayed closed to Fili and Kili since they arrived, looking at the elves in wonder before smiling at Bilbo. The older hobbit took his hand and leaned closer. "Try not to stare. It is not polite." Frodo nodded quickly and looked back down at his plate, his eyes glancing up at Elrond every now and then when he thought no one was looking. Thorin could only chuckle as Bilbo rolled his eyes at how unsubtle the boy was.

That night, Bilbo stood on the grand balcony attached to his and Thorin's room, looking over Rivendell bathed in the moonlight. It was truly a beautiful sight. Bilbo knew he could happily wake up to that sight every morning but his heart yearned for Erebor. He longed to be home now, to be Thorin's husband. He sighed gently when he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist from behind and he leaned back into Thorin's embrace.

"The children are asleep," Thorin said. "And we have a comfortable bed for the night." Bilbo chuckled and turned to Thorin only to see a smirk on his face.

"You need to start using the upstairs brain, Thorin Oakenshield," Bilbo said with a giggle. Thorin slid a finger under Bilbo's chin and drew him up for a kiss. Bilbo melted against the dwarf's body, wrapping his arms around the king's neck.

"I am thinking with my upstairs brain, Bilbo. I am thinking about what we could use the comfortable bed for," the king said with a chuckle, a mischievous glint in his eye. He took Bilbo's hand and pulled him away from the balcony and into their room.

"We are going to use it for sleeping," Bilbo said, noting the disappointment on the dwarf's features. "We will need our strength, Thorin. We have a long way to go. If you wait, our wedding night will be extra special too, my love." Thorin felt himself smile at the thought.

"Aye that is true," he said before he climbed into the bed, Bilbo following suit and snuggling into the dwarf's side.

"Sleep well, master Baggins."

"You too, master Oakenshield."

**-x-**

The journey over the Misty Mountains was hard for the group, especially with two children to try and keep warm and settled. It was freezing cold and it had begun to snow, falling hard onto the mountains. Thyra cried loudly from within the sling that Thorin wore around his chest, her cries echoing around the rock formations. Thorin cradled her close, keeping her warm in the furs he wore. Frodo was with Dwalin, wrapped in the dwarf's fur also. Thorin did his best to lead them through the cold all the while trying to soothe his daughter's anguished sobs as he shushed her and held her as close as possible.

"Uncle, we cannot go on like this," Fili said. "We must stop." Bilbo turned to the elder brother from behind Thorin.

"If we stop the children will surely freeze to their deaths," he argued, his eyes wide with worry. Thorin stopped for a moment, everyone halting behind him. He silently cursed himself for not taking up Lord Elrond's offer of an extra few nights comfort and generous hospitality. Now he and his family were in danger. "Thorin ..." Bilbo said from behind him. He turned to the hobbit. "What do we do?" Thyra continued to cry from within the sling and Thorin found his heart breaking for his little one. They could not carry on in this weather and none of them knew how bad the snow was further on into their journey through the mountains. He sighed.

"Fili, Kili, scout on ahead. Not too far, mind. See if you can see some shelter from the snow. Come, Bilbo, Dwalin, let us move," he said. Everyone did as they were told, nodding at the instruction given before they continued to walk, hair and clothing covering in white flecks of ice. They must have been walking for a good while before Fili's shout came from ahead.

"Uncle Thorin, I have found a cave," he said. Thorin sighed with relief. Everyone sped up to get shelter. Bilbo turned to see how Frodo was. The little hobbit was close to tears within Dwalin's furs but was trying to be brave, no doubt like Dwalin. The warrior turned to the hobbit.

"Come, burglar, let us get warm," Dwalin said, patting Bilbo on the shoulder. He nodded and they followed Thorin and the prince's into the cave. The cave was a little draughty but definitely a big change to out on the mountains. Fili and Kili went straight ahead and began to make a fire, unloading some of the firewood they had been carrying. Dwalin put Frodo down on the stone floor, holding the tired halfling up as he made to wrap the little one's travelling cloak around him. Thorin immediately went about seeing how Thyra was, her big doe eyes looking up at him as he moved the fur from her face. She reached up to him, taking one of her braids in her hand and pulled gently. Thorin smiled and kissed her gently on the nose before he began to shrug off his furred coat.

"We need to keep the children warm," he said. Bilbo nodded and helped Thorin off with his coat, before he laid it down on the cold stone before Thorin lay Thyra down on top. The little princess finally cracked a smile, even though her eyes were red from all the crying she had been doing. Dwalin also shrugged off his furs and handed them to Thorin.

"For when they sleep," he said and Thorin smiled his thanks as Fili and Kili finally managed to get the fire started. Bilbo moved next to Thorin and looked down at their little princess. Her eyes were heavy but she was smiling nonetheless. Thorin put Dwalin's furs over the top of her, tucking her in against the cold.

"Sleep my little one," he said and he leaned down to kiss her forehead, his braids tickling her face as he bent down. She giggled and suddenly did something none of them had been expecting.

"Da ..." she said. Thorin and Bilbo froze and gazed down at her. She looks immensely proud of herself and Bilbo felt his heart beat faster in his chest with pride. She had spoken her first word and they had all witnessed it.

"What did you say, sweetheart? Can you say it again?" Bilbo asked, crossing his fingers. Thyra looked between them over and over again as if processing what Bilbo had just said before she giggled.

"Da ..." she repeated. Bilbo felt his bottom lip quiver slightly and a tear slip down his cheek. He was so proud. He turned to Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Frodo who were all watching the little one with their own proud smiles. Frodo looked positively giddy. Bilbo gestured for Frodo to come over and he got the little hobbit to lie down next to Thyra and they covered him over with the furs too. He felt Thorin's arm slide around his waist and he turned to him, smiling, before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"She said her first word," Thorin said. They had witnessed Thyra babbling in the recent weeks but now she had said something, it made them so happy.

"Goodness, now we'll never get a minute," Bilbo said with a smile. Thorin nodded.

"Not that we ever got one anyway. And if she is anything like those rascals behind you were when they were younglings, there will be trouble," Thorin chuckled. Fili and Kili scowled as Dwalin chuckled.

"He's not wrong there, lads," the warrior said. The brother's huffed before they began to make some supper.

"How long until we get home, Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo asked before his mouth widened in a yawn. Bilbo found himself yawning too.

"We still have a long way to go, Frodo. Will you be brave and strong for us?" Bilbo said, ruffling the little hobbit's dark curls.

"Yes," Frodo whispered, his eyes heavy. Thorin and Bilbo tucked the children into the furs before they moved to sit round the fire with the others, smiles still visible on their faces. Bilbo snuggled up to Thorin's side, feeling the warmth radiating from the dwarf. Thorin leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Bilbo's lips.

"We'll be home before we know it," he said. Bilbo sighed gently, watching Fili and Kili making their food.

"I know."

* * *

**There, I hope you liked it. More soon, promise. Back in the zone now. And Bilbo and Thorin's wedding will be upon us soon. So keep eyes peeled. :)**


End file.
